Devices for removing occlusions from a body lumen, such as a vasculature of a patient, to reestablish patency of the body lumen are well known in the art. These devices may be of the mechanical, electrical or chemical type. Each type of device may be suited for removal of a particular type of occlusive material from the body lumen, such as chronic clots, sub-acute clots or acute clots.
One issue associated with these devices is the ability to effectively and reliably view the internal wall or boundary of the body lumen to assist in removal of the occlusion while at the same time minimizing the likelihood of causing damage to the body lumen. Another issue is determining the extent or progress of removal of the occlusion during the procedure. Typically, a contrast agent is injected into the vasculature to image a vessel under fluoroscopy, but large quantities of contrast may be needed for a longer procedure, which may be harmful and/or contraindicated for many patients. Thus, a method of visualizing the vasculature under simple x-ray without the use of contrast agents is desirable.